Berserker (Fate/World - Vortigern)
Berserker '''is one of the seven Berserker Class Servants during the Ninth Holy Grail War, also known as the First Worldwide Holy Grail War, of Fate/World, summoned by Tai Kang for China's participation in the war. He was later summoned as one of the Berserker Class Servants of the Mages Association during the Tenth Holy Grail War of Fate/Conqueror. Profile Identity Appearance Personality Role Fate/World Abilities Combat Skills Class Skills '''Mad Enchantment: Personal Skills Magic Resistence: Noble Phantasms Blood of the Dragon Blood of the Dragon is the symbol of Vortigern drinking the blood of a dragon in an attempt to dethrone the reign of his nephew, King Arthur. This Noble Phantasm will partially transform Vortigern into a dragon. His muscles will more than triple, hard scales will litter his entire body, his tounge will grow and become long and wet, he'll obtain a large, powerful tail, his teeth will become much longer and sharper, as will his finger nails and toenails. After the transformation, his natural abilities such as speed, physical strength, agility, flexibility, durability, and instinct are vastly increased. In addition, when he uses this Noble Phantasm his Mad Enchantment, the symbol of his status as a Berserker, will be automatically activated; this is the symbol of the fact that, despite his desparation to kill King Arthur, he still failed and the Dragon Blood eventually drove him mad before he was slain by Arthur. With this ability, Vortigern is effortlessly able to contend with the highest caliber of Holy Swords and Demonic Swords, including Gram plus all of the Holy Weapons utilized by the memmbers of the Knights of the Round Table, even Excalibur, the strongest of them all. He's also able to easily bust thorugh the strongest shields and barriers. Wrath of the Dragon Wrath of the Dragon is a unique Noble Phantasm becuase Vortigern must first have Blood of the Dragon activated in order to use it, and must have received at least three fatal wounds. When activated, his partial dragon transformation turns into a full dragon transformation. He will grow several stories tall and obtain a gigantic tail, wings, be capable of breathing fire, and also be capable of soaring through the air at half the speed of sound. It's this Noble Phantasm, along with his third Noble Phantasm, Dominion of the Dragon, which made Vortigern be named one of the Fifty Great Superpowers of the Tenth Holy Grail War. At this point his skin is almost impentrable. During his battle against King Arthur in life, despite Arthur being seen as a perfect, invicible King, this was the battle where his defeat was very possible, and it took the combined efforts of Arthur, Sir. Gawain, and Sir. Kay, wielding the full power of their own personal Excalibur swords, (Excalibur for King Arthur, Excalibur Galatine for Sir. Gawain, and Excalibur Dante for Sir. Kay), in order to defeat him, and even then it was only barely. In fact, after the fight concnluded Arthur has always thought that Merlin secretly helped out with some powerful Magecraft, but he's always deined it. This dragon transformation will cause the sky to blacken, the earth to rumble endlessly, tidal waves to be formed from one swing of his tail, and hurricanes and tornados to be formed from one flap of his wings. It only takes one shot of his massive fire breath to burn an entire army to ashes. Dominion of the Dragon Dominion of the Dragon is a unique Noble Phantasm becuase Vortigern has to first activate his Noble Phantasms Blood of the Dragon and then Wrath of the Dragon, plus he has to take three fatal wounds once he's completely transformed into a dragon. Once activated, Vortigern will grow three times the size he was previosuly and he'll be able to summon thousands of much smaller dragons to do battle with him. Each of his dragon minions will be as durable as he was when he only had Blood of the Dragon activated, even though they're full fledged dragons and not just partial dragons. Vortigern's Wrath of the Dragon and Dominion of the Dragon are the reasons why he's called one of the fifty great superpowers of the Tenth Holy Grail War. Relationships Tai Kang Quotes # Trivia # Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Servants Category:Berserker Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:English Heroic Spirits Category:Sovereigns Category:Magus Category:Fate/World Category:JakCooperThePlumber